Christmas Kink Day Six: JimSebastian
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Jim wakes up needing someone and Sebastian is there to help. If he is willing to pay the price.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day four, a semi-popular couple. Thank you.

* * *

><p>James Moriarty the most feared man, the head of the greatest criminal network, and an Omega. A feared Omega, but still an Omega, and that meant heats and irrational feelings. Jim liked to think that he was above all that but he knew all too well that he wasn't. That irrationalness took form, or use to take form in one Sherlock Homes, but no more. Not after the incident at the pool, no that is where Jim found out that Sherlock was not only an Omega like him but was pinning after one, John Watson, army doctor Alpha. It had angered his so much that he had kidnapped John and then tried to blow them up.<p>

In the end it didn't work and that just made him more annoyed, but he had other things to worry about. He had his criminal underworld network to worry about, and so he found ways to move on from Sherlock and well forget that he is an Omega. It was working well for him too until his system began to get use to the medication that he was forcing into himself. They had been experimental and Jim was quite surprised for how long they had been working, keeping him from going into heat for almost six years.

Jim thanked his lucky stars that when the heat first hit he was at home. He was in bed sleeping when he awoke hot and wet. The minute he was awake he could feel the slick sliding down his legs drenching the bed and night pants. He squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to think clearly but it was quite hard when all he could do was feel warm liquid sliding down his body.

"Fuck," Sebastian spat which made more slick slicken down Jim's body.

Jim finally getting his head around what is happening got up as he did he felt it gush down his legs and begin to pool at his feet. Jim bit his lip at the sensation trying not to moan. As he walked down the stairs the gushing just got worse, and he knew that he was leaving a trail of his slick behind him.

"Sebastian," Jim called out.

There came no reply and Jim scowled angrily, "I know you are here, I heard you curse. Where the hell are you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes from the kitchen where he had ran to grab his car keys, "What do you want."

Jim turns to look at him, "What do you think."

Sebastian shakes his head, "I am not doing that. I am going to leave you here to take care of it; and you can text or call me when you are. Well aren't in heat."

Jim scowled at him, "If you leave I will kill you."

He just rolled his eyes, "I am sorry to hear that… but you and I both know that this isn't going to work. I am not a tame Alpha, if I fix this, you will be mine. Do you want that James?"

Jim felt even more slick gush out of him at Sebastian warning words. It was a lot to think about and Jim wished that he had a clearer head to think on. If he didn't let Sebastian go he will be mated, and one day might find himself pregnant. If he does let Sebastian go then he will have to find another way to take care of it, and he isn't sure if that will happen seeing as how the whole house pretty much smells like Sebastian, and Sebastian seems to be making him flood slick.

Before he could make a choice he heard Sebastian growl, "will you make up your mind. My resolve is slowly failing and I have no intention of raping you."

Jim huffed, "Can I text you my decision?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes before walking past Jim, "if you must."

With that he walked to the front door locking it behind him. Jim also heard him punching in the code that would alert him if any un authorized Alphas tried to get into the house. As Sebastian got further and further away from the house the need and want only got worse. The pit of Jim's stomach did flops and it felt kinda like he was being abandoned.

For several hours Jim tried everything that he could think of to calm the heat, just so that maybe he could ride it out. But nothing seemed to help. The only time that it even eased a bit was when he was immersed in Sebastian's sent like the way he was now. He had given up and raided Sebastian's closet and was only wearing one of his shirts. It was quite big on him and it kinda made Jim feel like a child.

Jim was also making use of Sebastian's bed, he was lying on it legs spread one hand wrapped around his cock and the other playing with one of his nipples. He bit his lip as he brushed his thumb over the overly sensitive head and came. The release didn't last more than a couple of seconds. Jim cried out in anger and annoyance and pain.

Giving up and realizing that he wasn't going to get off unless Sebastian did it for him; he began to reach for his cell when he heard the alarm go off.

Jim dialed Sebastian number.

Sebastian answered it on the first ring, "I am on my way right now."

"Bastian…" Jim breaths out, even hearing his voice makes the ache lessen.

Sebastian doesn't answer right away and Jim thinks its cause he is driving, "Yes Jim."

Jim smiles to himself, he is glad that Sebastian can talk and drive, "It hurts…"

On the other end of the line Jim hears a horrid scream and he thinks that it is probably the person who was trying to get in. Sebastian may not want to give him what he wants but he will always protect the man. He hears the code being put in and another man begging to be let go, Sebastian must be dragging him Jim thinks. Then it goes somewhat silent and then there is a sudden bang.

It startles Jim that he ends up screaming, "Jim…"

"Bastian… it hurts Bastian… make it stop hurting… make it stop Bastian."

He heard Sebastian sigh, "You understand what this means right, what you are asking of me, James do you understand."

"Bastian, yes please Bastian."

"Alright I am going to hang up, and then secure the house, and then I will be up there."

Jim whimpered, "No want to hear your voice… Need Bastian now."

For a second all was quiet again and Jim feared that Sebastian wasn't going to give in to his wish, "Are you lying down or standing up?"

Jim let out the breath that he was holding in, "Lying down."

"Are you wearing anything?"

"One of your shirts," Jim whispered softly, as if trying to keep that bit a secret.

He heard Sebastian chuckle, "I bet it looks huge on you."

Jim nodded his head out of instinct and bit his lip a he felt his arousal pulsing. He was sure that if Sebastian kept this up he would cum just from his voice.

"I want you to touch yourself," Sebastian said quite calmly.

Jim whimpered, "Bastian…?"

"Do as I say James, touch yourself. I want to hear it, and you."

Jim did as he was told; he swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock causing himself to moan loudly. He continued doing so moaning and hissing as he did. Sebastian continued to give him orders over the phone and he followed them to the best of his ability. Jim sucked on his finger and played with his nipples, pulled at his balls and teased his opening all in anticipation of what Sebastian would do to him once he came to him.

Sebastian finished with his check and then scampered up the stairs. He followed the smell of Jim all the way down the hall past Jims own room to his own. As he came upon the door he could hear Jim moaning and crying out through his ear piece and through the bed room door. Without saying anything to Jim Sebastian began to strip as he walked into the room. He quietly crept into the room, making sure to hang up his cell. Just as he was sure that Jim was about to cum he spoke up.  
>"Not yet."<p>

Jim looked up at him with glossy eyes; he was spread out breath coming in, in uneven pants. "Bastian," he murmurs.

Sebastian smiled a small smile and took pity on him reaching out and touches him, he creases his legs as he crawls onto the bed. Sebastian seats himself right between Jim's legs. He slides his tongue up his thigh, starting from the knee and going up. He reaches Jim's navel and then he goes and does the same thing to the other side. Jim bucks his hips when Sebastian reaches his navel again, and Sebastian is sure that Jim is cursing him out in his head.

He continues to repeat the process but instead of licking he will kiss and nip the inside of Jim's thighs. As Jim is distracted by this Sebastian thrusts all three fingers into Jim at one making Jim scream out and cum all over his stomach and Sebastian shirt.

Jim bites his lip, it is now very swollen and red, if he bites it anymore he might tear the skin and make it bleed. He doesn't look at Sebastian while he continues his thrusting of fingers. Instead he curls his hands around the comforter and cries out as Sebastian scrapes his fingernails against his prostate.

"James."

The voice is gruff and commanding forcing Jim to look at Sebastian and the irrational part of him fears that Sebastian is angry with him. But as he looks at Sebastian, Jim doesn't find anger in his eyes. Just lust, he doesn't know how he feels about that.

"On your hands and knees.'

Jim nods his head and scampers up to do as he is told. The process is a little hard and uncomfortable because Sebastian has yet to remove his fingers from inside of Jim, but finally he is gets on his hands and knees.

Jim is rewarded for his effort with a soothing hand on his lower back, "Good boy."

The fingers are removed and Jim can feel the slick start pooling out of him again. It is an unwelcoming feeling, since he was so full just a few seconds ago. It causes him to wine in a needy sense.

It isn't long before Sebastian is entering him fast and hard. Hitting his prostate dead on, over and over again Sebastian thrust in and out hard and fast. Jim by now has become hard again and is leaking horridly, as if being pulled to his climax so quickly again.

After Several more thrusts Jim can feel the beginning of the knot beginning to form. As Sebastian presses and then cum's in him it takes hold. It hurts; the pain makes Jim cry and scream, and not screams of pleasure. Sebastian seems not to notice as he continues to pound into Jim taking Jim over the edge as Sebastian cums once again.

When Sebastian stills Jim is still in pain. His body feels raw and the arousal that he had been feeling all day seems to have subsided. He feels Sebastian lift him up and turn him gently. Somehow, Jim isn't sure they end up face to face; Sebastian lying on the bed Jim kinda sitting lying on top of him.

The knot isn't complete yet and It is still hurting Jim. So Jim finds himself pressing his head into the crook of Sebastian neck his face still damp from the tears that he had shed just monuments ago. Sebastian presses a hand to Jims head brushing his hair and back of his neck. When he feels that the knot has receded enough he eases himself out of Jim and pulls Jim down onto the bed and watches and Jim curls his body into him.

"James," this time Sebastian voice is calm and sweet, it was concerned and soft.

"Bastian," Jim replies just as softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Jim curls in more, "My ass hurts and my body feels raw."

Sebastian kisses the top of his head, "I am sorry, and sadly I have a feeling that your heat is only calmed for the moment."

With that Jim pulled back so that he could look into Sebastian eyes, "What!"

Sebastian frowned a little, "It's been six years since you have been in heat; it's not going to be over that easy. But it will be much more bearable from here on out."

Jim scoffs as he lays back down curling into Sebastian again, "How would you know that. You haven't ever been in heat before."

Sebastian sighted, "Well then you can tell me if it's more bearable, how about that."

Jim nods his head into Sebastian chest, then mumbles, "You didn't mark me."

"Would you like me too?"

Jim bits his lip again and suddenly finds himself sitting up with Sebastian's thumb brushing over his lip.

"James, stop biting your lip, you are going to bust it more than you already have."

Jim just glares at him, "Don't Fucking tell me what to do Sebastian."

Sebastian smirks and Jim flushes a deep red, "I hate you," he whispers.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "I love you too James," and then he tips Jims head towards him and kisses him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p> 


End file.
